The Human Subjects and Assessment Core (HSAC) will continue to support activities involving human subjects at the University of Michigan Claude D. Pepper Center. It has four specific aims. First, HSAC aims to establish, maintain, and facilitate access to human subjects and related data sets. Second, HSAC will expand, promote and facilitate access to minority human subjects through collaborative linkages with the Wayne State University Institute of Gerontology (WSU loG). This initiative will not only enable us to gain access to greater numbers of diverse research participants but also bring new opportunities for studying aging and health issues that influence minority populations disproportionately. Third, HSAC aims to provide selected efficient physical health measures, which will complement our existing collection of self-reported health, health care utilization, and psychosocial measures in subject selection and ascertaining factors influencing participation, retention, and compliance. Fourth, HSAC will provide training and consultation to investigators on issues related to (a) recruitment and retention of human subjects, and (b) measurement of quality of life and psychosocial factors closely linked with aging phenotype. In particular, specific aims three _nd four are intended to integrate a social and behavioral perspective into the multidisciplinary as well as nterdisciplinary research at the UM Pepper Center.